Zorak?
Zorak?- The party split. Vath took Skia and Plex to try and convince the locals to give up the unguent. Meanwhile, Kaszuk, joined by Kriskahn and Atreides, has borrowed Shadowdiver to track down Zorak. Shadowdiver was easily able to pick up Zorak's odor and lead the group back through the caves. It wasn't long before they encountered someone who looked like, and claimed to be, Zorak, but he was not alone. A massive (large) hellhound was with him who seemed to be docile. The orc explained that he left out of frustration and didn't intend to be gone long but was ambushed. A pack of hellhounds and their master attacked him, alone. They had assumed that since Zorak was alone he was an easy target, they were severely mistaken. According to him he sliced his way through several normal sized hellhounds, but one of them seemed reluctant to attack him in spite of his master's commands. Zorak slew the hound master and was prepared to defend himself further if need be, but the fight was over. The large hellhound was appreciative and instantly took a liking to Zorak. He traveled back towards Daisy Grove with it where they reconnoitered with Kaszuk's scouting party. Atreides and Kriskahn were quick to trust the new Zorak but Kaszuk was very skeptical. After some tense negotiation and confirmation of scent by Kaszuk and Shadowdiver the lizardfolk lowered his defenses. He remains on guard. If this new being turns out to not be Zorak, he will be ready. Together they headed back to Daisy Grove. When the approached the final cavern that lead to the grove they were stopped by a contingent of armed guards. They had detected the evil that lay within the hellhound and refused to let it come any closer. Zorak was quick to accept terms. The hellhound would be left outside of town for now penned up and provided with food. Zorak and the rest of the GoG were then permitted to reenter. Vath shared with the GoG a new development. While the townsfolk were still unwilling to share the unguent there appears to be someone who disagrees. A note was secreted into Vath's pouch and he read it aloud. Someone in town asked to meet with them, or at least Vath, at a tavern called "Scourge's Gallows." "Scourge's Gallows" seemed like wishful thinking on the part of a society that had already given up. Vath, accompanied by Atreides and Kaszuk, went to the tavern to meet this mystery person. It was past sundown before she actually showed up. Former mayor Broderika Darby joined them at the their table. She explained, quietly, that she disagreed with the decision made by the council. She feels that they have been living in fear for too many years and that if the GoG actually intend to stop Scourge that Daisy Grove should help however they can. She then offered a home, owned by a council member who supports them and her husband, where the GoG could rest tonight and continue this delicate discussion in private. Vath and the others accepted the offer for a place to stay and left to rejoin their party. Out of options, the GoG all agreed and they headed to their lodging for the night. The GoG were in one of the two rooms they had been provided with, waiting for their contact. It wasn't long before someone came knocking at the window. Vath let them in. It was an officer of the town guard Captain Blake. He also wanted to support the GoG and their cause and provided a wealth of valuable information. The only way for the GoG to acquire the unguent was to steal it. He assured them that the town had more than enough food and unguent stores to last several years. After much discussion the GoG decided that since they had the support of so many important townspeople that they would steal what they needed. However, they do not want anyone hurt in the process. Bastion would not approve of trading one of their lives for his own. A plan was hatched. First, tomorrow Skia and Kaszuk would offer their services to cast the spell "Plant Growth" there were two reasons for this; one reason was the hope that this offer to enhance their crop yield may sway their decision to share the unguent. The other reason, if they had to go forward with the plan of theft they would have to flee immediately afterwards and may not be given the chance to cast it. The second part of the plan, the actual heist, was going to be much, much more complicated...